jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Basketballs Aweigh!/Transcript
Jake: Basketballs Aweigh! Transcript Skully: And Jake gets the basketball. He dribbles. He shoots. He scores! Izzy gets the basketball. She shoots. She scores! - Cubby gets the ball. Cubby: gulps Skully: He gulps. Can he make it? Cubby: strains Jake: Try again, Cubby. Cubby: strains Ah, coconuts! I missed again! Izzy: I know what'll help. I'll sprinkle a pinch of pixie dust on the basketball to help it fly through the basket. Here, Cubby. Try again. I think you'll do much better this time. straining Izzy: I knew you could do it. Cubby: Score! Shiver me timbers! I made a basket! Ah, coconuts! What did I do now? Izzy: Nothing, Cubby. It was me. I used pixie dust to help you make a basket. Jake: Izz, you know the fairies gave you just a little pixie dust. We should only use it for emergencies. Izzy: You're right, Jake. What Cubby really needs is to practice. The more you practice shooting the ball, the better you'll get at making baskets. Skully: Crackers! The basketball is floating away! Jake: After it, mateys! There it is. Cubby: Catch it. Jake': grunting - It's drifting higher. Izzy: Hurry! Cubby: Quick! Jake: Oh, no! It's heading down to Bucky's grotto. Izzy: It's gonna go through the waterfall! The pixie dust will wash off. Let's go outside and get the ball. Captain Hook ''': Mr. Smee, keep a sharp lookout for anything that might be treasure. '''Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, captain! Captain Hook ''': And watch where you're going! '''Mr. Smee: stammering But, captain, it's not me, it's this round, bouncy thing. Captain Hook ''': Bouncing barnacles! This round, bouncy thing looks like something fun. It looks like... treasure. And now I have it. '''Cubby: Ahoy there, Captain Hook. Thanks for finding our ball. May we have it back, please? Captain Hook ''': Finders keepers. '''Cubby: That's not very nice. Captain Hook ''': I am not a very nice person. '''Mr. Smee: It's true, he's not. Captain Hook ''': gasps The round, bouncy thing! '''Mr. Smee: Oh, dear. Skully: The basketball! It's washed out to sea. Izzy: Sweet shipwrecks. Cubby: Now I'll never get to practice making baskets. Captain Hook ''': Quickly Smee! To the Jolly Roger, we've got to catch up with it. '''Jake: Say, mateys, will you help us get our basketball back? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me Jake: Our basketball is somewhere out there. Help us look for it. When you spot it, shout, "Thar' she blows!" Skully: Thar' she blows! Jake: We found it! Bucky:rings Jake: Well done, crew. Cubby: How can we get it out of the water? Bucky: rings Izzy: Good idea, Bucky. We can use his coconut seashell scooper! We can steer the ship to the ball, and Bucky can scoop it up. Bucky: ringing Jake: Let's all point to the right and say, "Bucky, turn right." Ready? Bucky, turn right! Cubby: Basketball straight ahead. Jake: Way-hey, crew! We steered good ship Bucky to the ball. Scoop away, Bucky. Izzy: Yes! We scooped up the ball, and we got two gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Cubby: I'll get it. Ah, coconuts! You again? Captain Hook ''': Yes, me again. laughing Thank you scalawags for working so hard to get the round, bouncy thing back, but I'll take it from here. Ha! Ooh, How I love swashbuckling. '''Izzy: Captain Hook took our ball again! Cubby: Now what are we gonna do? Jake: I bet Bucky's water canon can knock the ball out of Hook's hand. Will you help us squirt water to knock the ball away from Captain Hook? Come on, mateys! Let's do it! Shout, "Squirt the water!" Ready? Shout with me. Squirt the water! Cubby: We got the ball back! And we got two more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee, prepare to launch. '''All ': Captain! Hook! Away! yelping 'All ': Huh? thudding 'Captain Hook ': laughs The round, bouncy thing is mine again. And this time I shall never, ever, never, ever let it leave my arms... shrieks Ooh.Blast! Not again! '''Jake: Follow that ball, mateys! Captain Hook ''': Look alive, you knock-kneed slubs! Get me that round, bouncy thing! '''Jake: This way! chattering indistinctly All ': Whoa! '''Cubby ': What is this place? 'Izzy ': It looks like a basketball court with stone statues for baskets. 'Jake ': gasps And there's the ball. 'Captain Hook ': Round, bouncy thing! I want it! Give it to me! 'Jake ': Sorry, Captain Hook, it's ours. 'Captain Hook ': But I've got me hooks on it now. There's only one way to get it back. Play me and my crew in a friendly little game. All you have to do is toss the round, bouncy thing into the statue's mouth three times. 'Jake ': A basketball game! You know, captain, that sounds fun. 'Captain Hook ': And what will make it even more fun? The winner of the game gets to keep the round, bouncy thing. 'Jake ': Captain Hook, you're on. 'Skully ': Let the game begin. Jake gets the jump on Hook. 'Jake ': Go for it, Cubby! Shoot the ball. 'Cubby ': OK! gasping 'Captain Hook ': Face it, puny pirate, I'm just a smidgen taller than you. 'Cubby ': But I'm shorter than you. 'Captain Hook ': moans '''Mr. Smee: I'm on him! Cubby ''': shouts '''Mr. Smee: Oh, dear. Cubby ': I made it! I made a basket! '''Izzy ': Aye! You made it! 'Jake ': Yo-ho, way to go! 'Cubby ': But... where'd the ball go? yelps 'Captain Hook ': I've got it. I've got it! Say, this is fun. 'Izzy ': Thanks, captain. 'Captain Hook ': Why, don't mention it. Whaaa... laughing 'Captain Hook ': What kind of trickery is this? music playing '''Song: Shipwreck Shuffle: ♪ The captain's lame He's got no game♪ ♪ He tries each day ♪ ♪ But he ends up fouling every play ♪ ♪ That rookie hook ♪ ♪ Won't play by the book ♪ ♪ He'll beat them all ♪ ♪ When he ain't too busy dropping the ball ♪ Skully: Second basket for Jake's crew. Captain Hook ': Bilge water and barnacles! I must win this game. Smee, Bones, Sharky, into your positions. '''All ': Aye-aye! yelping '''Cubby: Hook's not playing fair. Skully: Maybe a little game of "tickle the pirates" would even the score. Cubby: Thanks, Skully. Coochy, coochy, coo! Coochy, coochy, coo! Mr. Smee ': laughing '''Captain Hook ': Scurvy Dogs! Hold still. shrieking I got it! ''Izzy: Cubby, heads up! Cubby: Thanks, Izzy! Jake, look alive! Skully: Jake shoots. And scores! Jake: That's three baskets. Excellent teamwork, mateys. Yo-ho, way to go! The basketball is ours again. And, we got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Good game, guys. Bones: Oh,that was fun. Mr. Smee: That was great Sharky: Anytime, lad! Captain Hook ''': muffled Get me out of here. '''Cubby:Ah, Captain Hook, you need a little help? Captain Hook ''': Captain Hook never asks for help. '''Jake: Good game, me hearties. Cubby: The best! Jake: Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us! All: Yeah! Izzy: One, two... Cubby: Three, four... Jake: Five, six, seven, eight. Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got eight gold doubloons! Cubby: Now, let's sink some baskets. Ahh! All: Yo-ho, way to go, Cubby! Cubby: Whoa! Practice really does help. Jake: Thanks for all your help today, mateys. Basketballs away! rings All: Yeah! muttering Mr. Smee ': You sure you don't need help, captain? '''Captain Hook ': For the last time, Smee, I can get out of this all by myself. Whoa! thudding screaming 'Mr. Smee ': Oh, well done, captain. You finally made a basket. music playing End Credits - Standalone Broadcast '''Song: What's Cookin' Smee? ''': '''Sharky: Blundering bilge pumps! What is that stink? Bones: gagging man Sharky: Oh, it's lunchtime. Monday it was seaweed soup Tuesday roasted rocks Wednesday rotten cantaloupe Thursday pickled socks Friday stinkbug pudding A triumph of cuisine And slimy fish head porridge In a steaming hot tourine Oh, what's that smell in the galley? You never can tell with Smee You'll shudder and shake at the things he bakes You'll fear his fricassee Sharky:Cook us up some guitar, Bones! Oh, what's that smell in the galley? You never can tell with Smee You'll shudder and shake at the things he bakes You'll fear his fricassee Oh, what's that smell in the galley? One whiff will make you swoon It's an oily, boily sticky mess So you better hide your spoon Category:Transcripts